


白鹤🚗

by Sil0410



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil0410/pseuds/Sil0410
Kudos: 2





	白鹤🚗

“汐恩？”白岩轻声叫他，“帮你擦一下，会舒服点。”

没有回应。白岩弯腰凑近了去看他的脸，鹤房紧紧闭着眼，睫毛不易察觉地抖了几下。

明显是醒着的。

白岩又喊了两遍他的名字，鹤房干脆翻过身体脸朝下躺，留了个后脑勺给他。这下白岩再傻也看得出来了，鹤房是在故意不理他。

白岩有些无语，拿起遥控器调高了家里的暖气温度，然后直接伸手掀开被子。他把鹤房的衣服推到背上，结果鹤房这家伙不知道哪根筋搭错了，抓起被子又要往自己身上盖，不让白岩动作。

在闹什么小孩子脾气？白岩看着他汗涔涔的脖颈和后背，感觉心里有些焦躁。偏偏鹤房这时候还颠三倒四地说些火上浇油的话，“你怎么不和大平一起出去。”

不是你让我留下来的吗，对方的语气让白岩莫名有些不痛快，他干脆抓着鹤房的肩膀把人拖了起来，掰过对方的身体想直接上手擦。鹤房按住他的手不让他碰，“大平是想让你跟他出去吧？”

“那你刚才留我做什么？”白岩像是好不容易找到了一个出口，捏着手里快冷掉的毛巾，说话也刻薄了，“你应该叫他的名字啊，你不是想让他陪你吗。”他一直隐约猜测鹤房在意的人是大平，无论是比起自己更在乎大平的反应，还是对他们两人截然不同的态度，都让白岩轻易被这句话点燃了怒火。白岩不想承认他在吃大平的醋，明明大平也是他喜欢的人。

鹤房抿着嘴没吭声。白岩索性一把掀起他的衣服，露出一小块白白嫩嫩的圆鼓鼓的肚皮，皮肤被他有些粗鲁地用毛巾擦拭，很快泛出了一片粉红色。白岩想到之前上网的时候看到有些粉丝说的让鹤房少吃点，不然要胖得像小猪一样了。

这两天鹤房的脸明显吃得圆润了，的确是快变成小猪了。他恶狠狠地想，小猪胖了是要被人吃掉的。

“你只顾着大平。”

没头没脑的一句话。

白岩心里的怒火却奇异消散了，手下的动作也不由得轻柔了些。

“我都害怕死了，你还让我走最后一个，最后又让我和鬼一起走。”

“你没说你害怕啊。”白岩有些无奈，他把鹤房的衣服掀得高了些，露出胸前两点肉粉色的红晕。湿布的触碰让鹤房抖了一下。

“我说我怕的话你肯定也只顾大平。”胖乎乎的小猪鹤房委委屈屈，把半张脸埋进衣领里。

他的下巴蹭到白岩的手背，高一度的体温烫得白岩险些甩开手里的那片衣物。不知道是不是发烧了身体会变得更加敏感的缘故，在他有意无意的多次摩擦下，鹤房的乳尖已经悄悄挺立了起来，颜色也变得更深，他的裤子太宽松了，白岩看不出他有没有起反应。白岩知道的只是，自己已经硬了。

于是白岩一边认真思索鹤房的话，发现自己的确是无法快速决定出选鹤房还是选大平，至少现在这种情况下选不出来。一边觉得自己可能也发烧了，大抵是被鹤房传染了，现在全身上下的血管里都窜着热流，去测体温说不定比鹤房还高。

所以在听到鹤房闷在衣服里对他说“ruki我们做吧”的时候，他先是假惺惺地说你还在生病呢，胡说八道什么啊，然后咽了下口水，闭上眼朝对方腿间埋下了头。

……

鹤房双手撑在身侧，向后仰起头喘息着。白岩温热的口腔包裹住了他的性器，舌头灵巧地舔弄顶端的小口和突起的经络。

鹤房没体验过这种刺激，一开始用手胡乱去推白岩的头，又怕拒绝得狠了伤了白岩的心，结果收了力气的手什么也推不动，半推半就间反而让前后吞吐的动作更色情和深入。到后面鹤房尝到了甜头，主动用双手摸白岩的头，几个深入喉部的动作带来的紧致感让他爽得不行，忍不住低吼出声，挺着腰拽着白岩的头发就急冲冲地往自己身下按。

白岩被顶到喉咙口的柱体弄得忍不住干呕了几下，他哭笑不得地退后，拉开鹤房的手牢牢按在身体两侧，抬起头亲了下鹤房的嘴角，“再这样顶我要吐了。”

鹤房被这话激得脸更红，又不满足于下半身突然的空虚，挣扎着乱动。白岩捞起他的卫衣下摆让他乖乖咬在嘴里，俯身用舌尖舔过他的胸口和小腹，又细致地帮他口交。白岩收紧口腔，吸吮着鹤房的性器，听见鹤房舒服得直哼哼。

鹤房四肢无力，全身烫得不行，咬在口中的衣服被他的唾液浸湿了一小块，化成深色的痕迹。他抓住白岩按着他的双手，学着之前在跳楼机上偷偷瞄到的，白岩和大平做的那样，将自己的十指与白岩的紧扣在一起。

白岩察觉到鹤房的身体绷到了顶点，正在做心里建设打算最后深喉几下让对方射出来，结果被鹤房一下子拉了起来。

对方闭着眼睛在他脸上寻找他的嘴唇。

“没事的，射在嘴里也可以。”白岩以为鹤房是担心射在嘴里自己会接受不了，于是模仿佐藤的方式温情又缱绻地回吻鹤房。

“我只是想亲你。”鹤房口齿含糊地反驳，在乱七八糟的亲吻中达到了高潮，弄脏了白岩那件和他同款的纯色卫衣。

大概鹤房原以为的“做”的程度大概也就仅限于此了。所以当白岩提出继续的时候他明显有些懵了。除了慌张之外，还有无法抑制的好奇心和对于更近一步接触的渴求。

白岩去洗手间拿了凡士林，他没有完整的性经历，只知道如果直接进去的话鹤房怕是会很痛。走回房间的时候他顿住了脚步，犹豫了一下抓起一旁的手机给大平发了条信息。

——我突然想起来家里没有零食了，能帮我去超市买一些回来吗？

没等大平回复，白岩把手机丢回沙发走进了房间。

……

白岩把一条腿嵌进鹤房的两腿间，俯下身舔咬鹤房的乳肉，粉色的乳头被玩弄得肿胀鲜红。鹤房被对方的舌头舔得飘飘欲仙，又被牙齿出其不意的撕扯惊得浑身一颤。他有些懊恼地拍了白岩一巴掌，抬手想要把白岩压在身下，用自己的嘴阻止对方为所欲为的嘴巴。没想到白岩顺势捉住他的手环在自己腰上，另一边勾起了他的一条腿。

鹤房感觉自己身后一凉，两只眼睛直接红了。“你……”他有些震惊和茫然，他以为就算是真的做全套，也应该是由他来“做”，而不是白岩“做”，毕竟白岩薄薄的身体看起来像是被人轻轻一推就会倒了。鹤房懵懵懂懂地喘了一大口粗气，想要开口询问的时候白岩的手指突然又捅了一大截进来，害得他硬生生把那口气又憋进了嗓子里。发烧的身体和脑子都不争气，鹤房只能感觉到白岩的手指在他体内抠挖抽插，放肆得不行，一根退出去以后又一次性塞进来两根。

他颤颤巍巍地抖着嘴，什么话都说不出来，连白岩问他痛不痛他都回答不上，只能莫名其妙地哼哼唧唧。

是的，莫名其妙。鹤房想，明明也没有觉得很疼，或是很爽，但是白岩只要在他身体里面动一下，他就忍不住想发出一些声音。

等到后穴被撑大，一根滚烫的柱体直接破入他的体内，鹤房被突如其来的胀痛搞得差点没缓上来。去他的没有很疼，他收回！他简直快疼死了！

白岩看他抖着嘴皮子，眉头也皱起来了，安抚地亲亲鹤房，“等会应该就不痛了。”他试着把自己完全送进去，狭窄的过于炙热的穴道紧紧咬着他的下半身，他忍不住更硬了，几乎是咬着牙才控制住自己不乱动。他试探着抽动了两下，鹤房的呻吟声闷在喉咙里，听起来有些痛苦。

白岩一边亲吻鹤房的嘴唇，一路滑到下巴、锁骨，一边缓慢地挺动下身。他凑到鹤房耳边，压低声音和鹤房说话，然后用手去抚摸鹤房的性器，想让他能舒服些。鹤房的下体很快又翘得老高。

鹤房感觉到自己耳边有一股股热气，下半身则逐渐分不清是快感还是疼痛，他被白岩一下下往前顶，脸在床单上磨得生疼，头被细心护住了，但找不到支点的不安定感让他忍不住用双腿环住了白岩的腰。

“小猪今天被我吃掉了。”白岩带笑的声音在他耳边响起，钻进他的神经里酥酥麻麻。

鹤房红红的耳朵尖动了下，他的头脑还没解读出这句话是什么意思，身体已经自动做出反应，两条腿有些羞耻地夹紧，小穴也跟着用力绞在一起。

白岩险些被鹤房夹射了。他敏锐地察觉到对方身体的变化，手掌用力掐住了鹤房有些肉乎乎的腰，下半身开始猛烈地抽插。每一下都全根没入，撞进最深处。啪啪的拍打声在安静的房间里显得格外淫靡。

鹤房想到大平这个时候应该以为白岩只是在“正常”的照顾着作为病人的自己，他一面觉得不安，一面白岩正用力地用滚烫的性器插进他的屁股里，带给他火辣辣的被异物塞满的感觉，他荒唐的体会到了更刺激的快乐，忍不住随着撞击的动作发出大叫。

他的声音有些沙哑，白岩担心他叫得太大声会伤了嗓子，伸手捂住他的嘴，他就在白岩的手心里胡乱地摇头，模糊不清地喊。再一次高潮的时候他抬眼看到从白岩脑门上滑下来的一滴汗水，顺着对方尖尖的下巴向下，“啪嗒”一下落在了他的脸上，他忍不住蜷起脚趾，刹那间脑子里一片空白。这次泄出来的东西没弄脏白岩的衣服，全淌在对方另一只手里了。 

空白过后他原本容量就不大的的脑子更是什么也没有装，只有眼里看见的一个白岩占了全部。

他又想拉着白岩接吻了。

紧随着鹤房，白岩很快也释放了。射出来时白岩没来得及退出去，半股精液都进了鹤房身体里，还有另一份湿哒哒地糊在鹤房的下半身，顺着对方股间的缝隙缓慢地往下流。白岩想，要是鹤房现在站起身来，他的东西应该会顺着鹤房白嫩的大腿根流下来，一路滑到地上，变成湿湿的一小滩。他躺在鹤房身上，两个人都在急促地喘息。然后他歪着脑袋很轻很轻地和鹤房接吻。

“ruki。”鹤房叫了白岩一声，他觉得嗓子有些干，偏过头咳了两下。

“嗯？”白岩亲了亲他的眼睛。心想，果然，鹤房的声音还是喊哑了。

鹤房磨磨唧唧半天。

“我才不是小猪。”

……


End file.
